


Different than the rest

by Quillbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillbreaker/pseuds/Quillbreaker
Summary: Sometimes you can't fight who you are and who you want to be with.





	Different than the rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtfullycoolbasement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullycoolbasement/gifts), [StarOfFeanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOfFeanor/gifts), [Topa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topa/gifts).



> This is just something I typed up on my phone. Looking forward to your feedback because I'm seriously thinking about writing a prequel and sequel.

He stood outside the posh exterior of the restaurant as he nervously ran his fingers through his dyed blonde hair. A few locks came loose and he hastily pushed them back into the pony tail. Smoothing his hands over the front of his suit jacket, he drew in a deep breath and took another step closer to the restaurant but the sheer anxiety made his feet freeze once again and he couldn't move forward no matter how hard he tried.

All he could think about was the stares he was going to receive from the people…the hate filled and derisive comments that he would have to listen to. His palms grew damp with sweat and he wiped them dry on his thigh. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see that it was a text from Danny

"Where are you?"

That only served to increase his already erratic heartbeat and he once again looked at the entrance of the restaurant. Danny was just there…On the other side of that door. All he had to do was go in and talk to him. They were supposed to look like two friends having lunch together but then why did it feel like something more? Why did it feel so wrong? Why did it terrify him so much?

Taking a deep breath, he reached out to grab the handle of the restaurant's glass door but halted midway and took several steps away from the exit. Even the guard had started to stare at him oddly and he couldn't handle it.

He should leave now and apologize to Danny on the phone. He could tell him that he couldn't make it…He should tell him that this was wrong…Everything about their relationship was wrong… The right thing was to break it off now before it got too deep. But…just the thought of breaking Danny's heart made him want to kill himself. He couldn't leave…Not without meeting him…

So, he went up to the door again and retreated once again. It took him nine tries to gather enough courage to step into the restaurant. Walking past the reception, he stepped into the dining area and scanned the space. Sure enough, he saw Danny's familiar lithe form seated on one of the tables in the farthest corner. He was hunched over the table, and a frown was marring his smooth, handsome face.

Danny looked up at him then and the frown was replaced by a bright smile…the same smile that he'd fallen for…the smile that had made him realize that he didn't want a girl or a woman…he wanted a guy…he wanted Danny…

There was so much hope glimmering in Danny's dark brown eyes and for a moment he forgot everything and the world fell away. But then in the next instant it came crashing back down over his shoulders and he rushed out the restaurant, the same way he'd came.

Once outside he drew in several deep breaths and looked up at the sky, wondering about why he was like the way he was. Why did he have to fall for a guy? Why did he feel what he felt for Danny? Why wasn't he normal? Why did a sin seem so appealing?

He fished out his box of cigarettes and retrieved one from inside it before propping it between his lips and lighting it up. He took a deep, long drag on it until the smoke filled his lungs and he felt calmed down to a certain extent.

Taking out his phone, he scrolled through his contacts until he stopped at the name Danish Ahmad.

His finger hovered over it a while but he finally pressed call and Danny picked up after the first ring,

"What happened?"

He tried to speak but it felt like something was stuck in his throat. A choked sound escaped his lips and Danny immediately asked,

"Haris, are you alright? I'm coming outside."

He heard the scraping of the chair on his side and immediately spoke,

"No, don't get up…Just sit there, Danny… "

Danny sounded dubious when he spoke,

"Okay. So, will you tell me what's wrong?"

He slumped down on the sidewalk and watched the cars pass by as tears stung his eyes. Sometimes he hated himself. Sometimes, he wanted to die…His choices…his decisions…his desires…all of it was wrong…every little aspect about his life was wrong and that drove him to the point of suicide,

"I can't…I can't do this, Danny. I thought I could but it's going to be the death of me."

Danny was silent for a long time and then he spoke,

"So, you want this to end?"

He took another long drag of his cigarette before flicking the ash on the ground,

"No…No…Danny, I'm just saying that I don't deserve you. You deserve someone whose brave enough to stand up for you…I'm not that person, Danny…I can't ever be that person."

Danny was silent once again. He never liked it when he was silent. It just told him that Danny was sad about something or something was bothering him,

"You said you loved me…"

He squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tears,

"I will always love you."

Danny whimpered softly and he spoke,

"Stop crying, Danny…Please stop crying…"

Once again there was the sound of the chair legs scraping against the floor and then footsteps followed by the sound of the door opening. He felt a hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes as he removed the phone from his ear and whispered,

"Danny…"

Danny ushered him up to his feet and he got up before opening his eyes and looking at him. Danny's eyes were swimming with tears and he couldn't stand the sight of him. Something about seeing Danny cry just broke him on the inside,

"Come with me."

He crushed the cigarette under his foot before he led him to the car and opened the passenger door for him. Danny just stared at him in confusion for a moment before getting in. He got into the driver seat, turned on the engine and soon enough they were off. Danny asked in a soft, barely audible voice,

"Where are we going?"

He kept his gaze on the road and spoke,

"I don't know…Just somewhere far away where people can't judge us."

They ended up in a seedy motel room on Murree Road where the guy on the reception didn't ask them any questions when they slid a five thousand rupee note across the counter and booked a room. He could see the way Danny had paled as he led him up the stairs and unlocked the room.

Once they were inside, he locked it up and led Danny to the bed before sitting him down on it.

Danny took his hand and grasped his fingers tight,

"I'm scared, Haris."

He pressed a kiss to Danny's hand and spoke,

"Do you want this?"

Danny nodded silently and he pulled him closer to himself before running his fingers through his dark brown hair. Danny closed his eyes and his lips parted in invitation…an invitation, he would not refuse…He brought his lips closer to his and then kissed him.

It started out slow but Danny reached up and grasped his hair before tugging them free of the band and running his fingers through him and then the kiss got more frantic and their hands were all over each other…trying to undress each other as quickly and efficiently as they could.

Their breathing got more erratic, the more layers they discarded until Danny was sprawled out on the bed in nothing but his black briefs and he was holding him down. He closed his eyes and hissed when his erection rubbed against Danny's clothed one. He ripped his briefs off and threw them across the room. Danny let out a soft whimper and he ran his finger down his flushed cheek,

"Are you sure, you want this Danny?"

Danny nodded vigourously and moaned out,

"Please…Haris…Please…Touch me…"

He pressed a kiss to his lips before trailing kisses down his neck, over his chest, his stomach until he reached his groin. Slowly, he pressed a kiss to the tip of Danny's hard cock and Danny's back arched off the bed and his lips parted in a silent cry. He rested a hand on his stomach to hold him still as he took his cock between his lips and sucked it gently. The salty taste of precum overpowered his taste buds. It should have been disgusting…but it wasn't. He liked it…loved it. But even more than that, he loved the sounds Danny was making…the sounds he was coaxing out of him.

There was an odd kind of freedom in this. A part of him wanted him to be disgusted with himself but he wasn't. This was all sorts of wrong…It was a sin…He should stop. But he didn't want to. He took Danny's cock as it deep as it would go, swirling his tongue around the ridge and the underside and started sucking on it hard. He was dimly aware of Danny tugging on his hair, his cries, the way he was writhing underneath him. It felt so absolutely perfect. Danny tugged on his hair harder and cried,

"Haris…Stop…Stop…I'm going to cum…"

He didn't pull his mouth off though. He didn't want to. He felt the way Danny's cock throbbed to life inside his mouth and then Danny was cumming down his throat and he swallowed it all as best as he could. Danny pulled him up and kissed his lips hard as soon as he had recovered from his orgasm and whispered endearments to him over and over again. When they finally parted for air, Danny looked at his still hard cock and spoke,

"What can I do to get you off?"

There was so much innocence in Danny's eyes and he couldn't help but press a kiss to his forehead, "I love you."

Danny made a happy sound and wrapped his arms around him tight before nuzzling his head in his chest,

"I love you too, Haris."

Slowly he felt Danny pull his arm away from waist and felt his fingers wrap around his cock. He gasped softly and Danny pressed a kiss to his lips,

"You need to relax, Haris."

He was trying but every time Danny moved his hand, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The slow, sensual slide of his hand on his cock felt like nothing he'd experienced before. The heat coiling in his belly grew and grew until he was just on the verge of exploding. Just then, Danny quickened his movements and his orgasm just blazed down his spine and he came all over himself and Danny with a silent howl.

They just lay there for a while in silence, just feeling each other's warmth, breathing in each other's scent…revelling in the skin on skin contact. Danny's steady breathing told him that he was asleep. His arms were wrapped loosely around his waist and somehow that filled him with an odd kind of happiness.

A part of screamed at him to regret what he'd just done…to stop this now…to get away and walk away while Danny slept…He could change his number, he could get another job, he could move someplace else. He'd been thinking of moving to Karachi for a while now but…No…When he looked down at Danny's soft features…the pure innocence that shone on his face…he couldn't…He just couldn't bring himself to pry himself away from his arms and leave. He couldn't break Danny's heart. He wanted to explore this…whatever it was he shared with Danny. He wanted more…More than just touching…more than just kisses…He wanted to physically claim Danny in the most primal of ways.

He smoothed his fingers through Danny's soft brown hair and Danny moaned softly in his sleep. He kissed his lips gently and then closed his eyes. There was nothing to do but accept who he was and what he'd done…There was nothing to do but admit his desires and accept them no matter how wrong they were… There was nothing to do but to live with the fact that they were different than the rest and that would never change.


End file.
